


5 seconds to start again

by ephemeral (safiradh), shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: #TAKABURC, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Euro 2016, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#TAKABURC // Satu. Dua. Tiga. Dia tersenyum. Empat. Lima. Kau menghela nafas.<br/>Hanya butuh lima detik baginya untuk kembali meluluhkan hatimu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 seconds to start again

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. We made no profit from this fanfiction.

 

 

“Jangan katakan bahwa kau masih marah padanya.”

Kau memandang langit Ascona seraya menarik nafas panjang, sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan dan mengalihkan pandanganmu pada seseorang yang duduk manis disampingmu. Kau berucap pelan, “Siapa?”

“Siapa lagi?”

Suara itu terdengar sedikit lebih keras. Beberapa pasang mata melihat kalian dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Kau berusaha tak mengacuhkannya sedang dia hanya menggeleng lemah pada mereka, mengatakan bahwa dia tak sengaja.

“Aku tak mau membicarakannya,” katamu sedikit ragu. Matamu menelusuri tiap-tiap mereka yang berlalu lalang di depan kalian, berusaha menemukan satu sosok yang dicari sekaligus dihindari, “dan tak bisakah kau membiarkanku untuk mengambil nafas sebentar saja?”

Seseorang yang duduk disebelahmu menggeleng lemah, “Jangan menghindar dariku,” suaranya terdengar lebih halus ketimbang sebelumnya, “aku takkan membiarkanmu lari dari masalah ini dan aku butuh jawabanmu.”

“Kau terdengar seperti Jules yang dulu.”

Dan itu membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

“Aku masih Julian Draxler yang dulu kau kenal.”

_Hanya saja kau berganti warna._

_Sama sepertinya._

“Aku tahu,” katamu pelan, “kau memang tak berubah.”

_Katakan itu padanya._

Dia memandangmu dengan tatapan sendu, “Aku tahu dari Erik. Dia mengatakan bahwa –“

“Aku tak perlu mendengarnya, bukan?”

Kau menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Ia tahu bahwa kau sudah cukup lelah menghadapi berbagai macam hal; sepak bola maupun masalah pribadi. Dan rumor yang ada, yang turut menyeretmu masuk pada lingkaran asing yang tak kau kenal sebelumnya. Dan jika Erik memberitahu Jules pun, kau tak perlu tahu apapun tentang hal itu.

Karena apapun yang Erik katakan, kau mengalaminya secara langsung.

“Kau belum mendengar reaksinya saat itu, setelah kau mengakhiri segalanya.”

_Secara sepihak._

_Atau tidak._

_Aku bahkan tak ingin mengakhirinya._

“Jangan –jangan memulainya, Jules,” kau menghela nafas berat, “lebih baik seperti ini –“

“Lalu apa, Benni?” nadanya meninggi sekali lagi, “membiarkanmu melampiaskan kemarahanmu padanya atau pada dirimu sendiri?”

_Dang!_

Sesaat, nafasmu seolah tercekat sebelum kau berbalik menghadapnya, “Aku _tidak_ marah, padanya atau pada diriku sendiri, Jules.”

“Oh, tentu saja,” dia menatapmu penuh selidik dan berdesis, “teruslah berpura-pura untuk membencinya, kalau begitu.”

“Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu –“

“Begitukah? Coba jelaskan padaku kenapa kau terus melihat mereka yang menunggu di gerbang depan seolah menantikan seseorang. Aku tahu kau menunggunya dan kemudian kau akan pergi dari sini seolah tak peduli begitu dia datang dan mencarimu.”

Kekesalanmu memuncak. Begitu ingin kau bangkit dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi, menyangkut fakta bahwa ia takkan melepaskanmu begitu saja sampai kau benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sesungguhnya ingin kau lupakan.

Namun terus-menerus mengorek jiwamu tanpa belas kasihan.

“Aku tak tahu apa kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Leroy dan Max, tapi kau pernah bilang padaku saat aku masih menjadi bagian dari Schalke,” katanya lalu mengambil nafas dalam, “jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah. Karena itu akan menyulitkan segalanya. Tapi kau sendiri, Benni, kau sendiri yang melakukannya.”

_Jangan bohong –_

_Apa artinya mereka?_

Kamu terkesiap beberapa saat sebelum kembali berucap, “Aku punya alasan untuk membencinya, Jules.”

_Apa artinya aku?_

Kau mendelik begitu dia menggelengkan kepalanya, “Bukan kau. Jika ada orang yang memiliki alasan, orang itu bukan kau. Mungkin Marco atau Mario. Tapi bukan –“

“Dia melukai Marco, orang yang menaruh kepercayaan besar padanya. Dia juga melukai Mario, dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang jelas menyakiti hatinya,” kembali kau menatap pada gerbang tepat di sampingmu, seolah menanti kehadiran seseorang, “dan dia melakukan hal yang sama.”

Nafasmu mengalun dengan lemah. Sosoknya yang kini duduk di sisimu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lagi saling memandang. Dia membiarkanmu untuk tenggelam dalam pikiran, membiarkan ribuan hal lain yang kau rasa tepat untuk kau jadikan alasan berikutnya menyerang benakmu begitu saja.

Namun, kau sendiri mengerti. Bahwasannya jika kau mengingatnya kembali, maka _marah_ memang bukan kata yang tepat untuk mewakilinya, melainkan sebuah perasaan lain yang bernama _kecewa_.

“Dan kau menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai tamengmu untuk membencinya?”

_Katakan saja yang sebenarnya._

Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanmu begitu ia mengatakannya. Tepat. Ia benar. apa yang harus kau katakan sekarang?

_Bahwa aku mengatasnamakan mereka untuk membencinya._

“Marco _berusaha_ untuk menerima keputusannya. Mario pun _sudah_ memaafkannya _bertahun-tahun yang lalu_ ,” tambahnya mantap, “jika kau _ingin_ membuatnya menjauhimu, kau seharusnya menggunakan cara lain.”

Kau mengernyit heran.

“Aku _tidak_ ingin membuat Mats menjauhiku.”

“Lalu kenapa kau berpura-pura seperti ini?”

_Aku –_

_Aku tak berpura-pura –_

_Aku_ masih _kecewa._

“Dengar, Benni,” sentuhannya pada bahumu membuat kau menoleh. Posisi duduknya kini kembali mengarah padamu, dan kau tak bisa berkutik begitu dia memaksamu untuk melakukan hal yang sama, “aku mengerti dirimu lebih dari siapapun di Mannschaft. Kau tak membencinya, sama sekali tidak. Aku tahu kau melakukan semua ini demi dia. Agar dia—maupun dirimu sendiri—tidak perlu merasakan yang lebih sulit dari sebelumnya.”

 _Lebih sulit_. Kau tersenyum kecil saat dirinya memilih kata yang tepat. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa _semua_ yang ia katakan adalah benar, kau pun meyakini bahwa hal itu memang akan terjadi. Mengapa? Karena menjadi rival di _revierderby_ saja sudah cukup bagimu, apalagi jika menjadi rival dengan klub yang pernah merebut teman terbaikmu.

Bukan berarti kau tak menantikannya. Kau sendiri pun tahu bahwa pertandingan akan terasa semakin sengit saat melawan pasukan merah perkasa Bavaria. Semakin sulit pula untuk mematahkan dominasi mereka di liga. Kau, jujur saja, menantikan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, masih ada setitik hatimu yang tak percaya akan pilihannya.

“Saat di Schalke dulu, aku memang orang pertama yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian. Kau dan dia sama-sama berani mengambil resiko untuk menjalin hubungan dengan _rival_ sendiri. Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran kalian, namun Brazil menyadarkanku bahwa kalian _memang_ perlu mengambil resiko itu,”

_Ah –Brazil._

_Bukan hanya kau yang merindukannya, Jules. Memori manis itu._

“Jadi aku mohon jangan salahkan aku jika saat ini, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang memaksa kalian untuk kembali seperti semula.”

Suara riuh reda terdengar dari depan gerbang. Kau dan dia sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Terpaku sesaat, kau tahu bahwa semua pemain sudah tiba di Ascona sehingga kau akan segera menemukan orang yang sedari tadi kau bicarakan bersama Julian. Dia menyikut pinggulmu pelan, membuatmu menoleh dan memandang pada sosok yang kini tengah berbicara pada Manuel Neuer.

_Great._

“Kau tidak perlu menyikutku, Jules.” Kau mendelik tajam padanya, membuatnya tertawa.

“Kau butuh dorongan dariku, _Kapten_ ,” ujarnya seraya masih menahan tawa, “Ascona. Bicara padanya. Pastikan di Evian nanti kalian tak lagi memiliki masalah yang serupa.”

“Kau tahu sesuatu, Jules?” tanyamu seraya bangkit dan meluruskan kembali pakaianmu, “aku masih tak percaya kau bisa menjadi dewasa secepat ini.”

Berusaha tidak mengacuhkan teriakan protes darinya, kau berjalan menuju sekumpulan orang yang kini berbincang hangat di _lobby_ utama. Beberapa wajah baru terlihat dari pandanganmu, tapi fokusmu kini hanya satu. Kepada seseorang yang telah berganti warna, dari kuning hitam menjadi merah menyala.

“Oh –hai, Benni!”

“Hai juga, Manu,” kau anggukan kepala, “Mats.”

Dan ia—seorang Mats Hummels—hanya bisa terdiam dan menatapmu penuh arti.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Dia tersenyum. Empat. Lima. Kau menghela nafas. Selalu begini, bukan? Selalu begini pada akhirnya.

Kau ingin mengutuknya.

Kau ingin mengutuknya karena hanya dengan presensinya di dekatmu saja sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan semua pertahanan yang kau bangun sedari tadi. Kau ingin mengutuknya karena senyuman itu masih tetap sama dengan yang terakhir kali kau ingat. Kau ingin mengutuknya karena beberapa menit lalu kau berkata kau membencinya, tapi sekarang, melihatnya lagi dalam wujud darah dan daging, hati kecilmu berteriak: tidak, kau tidak membencinya, kau _tidak bisa_ membencinya.

Kau ingin mengutuknya karena itu.

Karena hanya butuh lima detik baginya untuk kembali meluluhkan hatimu.

“Benni.” Ia kini berdiri di hadapanmu, senyumnya kelihatan canggung. “Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?”

Kau tahu mustahil bagimu untuk mengatakan tidak, maka kamu mengangguk.

***

Berjalan bersisian dengannya memaksamu untuk membuka kembali kenangan lama yang kalian berdua miliki. Sudah begitu banyak tahun yang terlewat, begitu banyak pertandingan yang digelar di mana kau dan ia menjadi lawan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan malam di Malmö kala ia pertama kali menciummu. Kau ingat ketika kau mengatakan, _kau mabuk, Mats_ , sambil mencoba mendorongnya menjauh agar malam itu tidak menjadi sesuatu yang akan ia sesali. Kalian baru saja menjadi raja di Eropa setelah memastikan kekalahan Inggris, semua penggawa sedang teler dalam rangka selebrasi. Dan kau juga ingat ia berkata, _ini yang ingin kulakukan sejak pertama kali melihatmu_ , dan bibirnya menekan bibirmu tanpa bisa dicegah lagi.

Ada bunyi gelas sampanye yang pecah ketika berikutnya ia mendorongmu ke dinding, _and the rest is history_.

“Kau masih marah padaku?” Suaranya menyadarkanmu kembali pada realita. Menendangmu dengan kasar dari malam di Malmö untuk dihadapkan pada langit cerah Ascona yang kini memayungi kalian berdua.

“Haruskah?”

“Aku harap tidak, aku tidak tahan dengan gagasan harus dibenci olehmu.”

Kau mendengus mendengarnya. _Kau pikir aku tahan? Kau pikir pertahananku tidak sedang runtuh hanya dengan berada di sisimu lagi? Kau pikir aku tidak ingin menyelesaikan percakapan tanpa ujung ini dan langsung menciummu saja?_

Akhirnya, kau membalas. “Aku ingin sekali membencimu, Mats, atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan.”

“Aku bisa mengerti.” Ia membalas dengan ketenangan yang ganjil. “Tapi ini yang selalu terjadi dalam sepak bola, bukan?”

Ini yang terjadi pada Manuel. Pada Mario. Bahkan pada Julian. Pemain datang dan pergi, itu yang terjadi. Itu adalah putaran roda yang tidak akan bisa kau hentikan.

“Itu pembelaanmu?”

“Aku tidak bangga dengan ini semua, Benni, _kau_ tahu itu.”

_Aku tahu itu._

Tapi itu tetap tidak mengubah apa pun. Mats tetap pergi, Mats tetap menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Kau kecewa padanya karena itu, karena ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang ia bilang tidak akan pernah ia menjadi _._ Dan itu menyakitimu lebih dari yang seharusnya, cukup menyakitkan untuk membuatmu mengakhiri segalanya dengannya.

Kau pikir itu akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah. Tapi siapa yang sedang kau bercandai? Rasa sakit itu masih tetap ada dan tidak berkurang sedikit pun sejak pertama kali kau mendengar berita transfernya.

“Aku mencoba, Mats, untuk lebih profesional dalam menghadapi ini. Aku tahu Bayern adalah klub masa kecilmu, München adalah rumahmu, yang kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah... _pulang_.” Itu terdengar aneh di lidahmu, keningmu berkerut. _Bukankah Dortmund juga rumahmu? Bukankah harusnya Dortmund lebih terasa seperti rumah untukmu?_ “Tapi itu tetap terasa seperti pengkhianatan.”

“Kau akan menyebutku Judas?” Ia, anehnya, begitu tanpa emosi ketika mengucapkan itu. Seakan itu adalah apa yang sudah ia dengar sepanjang hari dari mulut semua orang setelah kabar kepindahannya beredar luas. “Aku tidak akan menyangkal, Benni, aku tahu semua konsekuensi yang akan kuterima.”

_Dan kau tetap melakukannya._

_Dortmunder yang dulu memujamu akan mulai meneriakimu pengkhianat, mereka akan malabelimu sebagai Judas, mereka akan mulai membakar jersey-mu, dan kau membiarkan itu semua terjadi._

_Kenapa?_

“Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini.” Ia seperti bisa membaca pikiranmu ketika mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan nada muram, matanya menatapmu lurus. “Aku _harus_ melakukan ini.”

Kau memalingkan wajah, kau sadar kau tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan perdebatan ini.

“Semoga kau bahagia dengan semua keputusan yang kau ambil.”

“Aku akan bahagia seandainya pria yang kucintai dapat mendukung keputusanku, tapi dia sudah membuat semuanya jelas beberapa hari lalu bahwa kami berakhir.”

Hatimu mencelos, ragu-ragu kau menatapnya. Iris gelapnya memandangmu balik dengan sorot seperti baru saja menelan kekalahan. Keputusannya untuk bergabung dengan pasukan Bavaria memang menyakitimu, tapi keputusanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengannya jauh lebih membuatnya kelihatan menderita.

“Pria itu,“ Kau membuka mulut, “berpikir kau mengkhianatinya.”

“Aku tidak ingat berkencan dengan Marco, atau rekanku di Dortmund yang lain.”

Kau berdecak, “Itu yang ingin kau katakan? Bahwa aku tidak punya hak untuk marah dengan keputusanmu karena aku bukan rekan satu timmu di Dortmund?”

Kau melihatnya menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman tipis tersungging, “Tidak, aku sangat bisa memahami kemarahanmu, _Kapten_.”

Lagi, jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya mendengar jawabannya. Kau bertahan lebih lama dari siapa pun yang ada di Schalke saat ini, melihatnya menjadi seseorang yang meninggalkan klubnya untuk berlabuh di klub yang lebih besar menyinggung egomu lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Karena orang itu adalah Mats. Karena berita transfer itu lebih personal untukmu.

“Tapi bukan kau yang kutinggalkan, Benni,” Ia berujar lirih. “Itu yang ingin kukatakan, transferku ke Bayern bukan berarti perpisahan untuk kita berdua.”

Mats tidak meninggalkanmu, kau mengulang lagi kalimat itu dalam hati, _tidak perlu ada yang berubah_. Tapi benarkah begitu? Benarkah tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara kalian berdua setelah ia mengganti warna kuningnya menjadi merah?

“Kau percaya itu?” Suaramu terdengar seperti bisikan, “Kau percaya kita bisa melalui semuanya?”

“Ya.” Ia menjawab mantap tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali. “Ya, aku percaya kita bisa.”

Di sinilah ketika kau akhirnya harus menyerah dengan semua dinding yang berusaha kau bangun tinggi-tinggi. Mats meruntuhkannya secara gradual dimulai dari kedatangannya ke Ascona beberapa saat lalu, ketika mata kalian beradu pandang, ketika kau tahu mustahil untuk membencinya sebesar apa pun kau meyakinkan dirimu.

“Tensi akan lebih panas di antara kita di pertandingan Bundesliga selanjutnya.”

“Aku menantikan itu.”

“Aku ingin sekali menendangmu saat ini.”

“Marco sudah melakukannya.”

“Kalau begitu untuk kedua kali.”

“Itu sudah jatah Neven.”

“Kau menjengkelkan.”

“Cium aku.”

Dan kau menciumnya, saat itu juga, di bawah langit Ascona, di pinggir lapangan hijau yang tersembunyi dari _blitz_ kamera. Kau menarik kerah bajunya mendekat, dan ini semua terasa benar.

Setitik rasa sakit itu masih bersarang, tapi seiring dengan tautan antara bibirmu dan miliknya yang memanas, kau memejamkan mata untuk berpura-pura nyeri itu tidak ada.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama-tama, mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan upload-nya karena kendala koneksi.
> 
> Pas pertama dapet undiannya Shila, langsung mikir: "Ya Allah, angst lagi, aku kuat, aku kuat...." dan hasilnya adalah ini...... semoga starter-nya puas, semoga yang baca puas, saya sendiri hanya bisa muas-muasin diri sambil nangisin ketikan ini (!!)
> 
> Terakhir, terima kasih buat #TAKABURC yang membuat saya akhirnya bisa ngetik Hommels lagi. Terima kasih buat Shila yang starting wave-nya bagus banget tapi berakhir jadi ~begini~ di tanganku. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah baca sampai sini, yuk mari dikomen.


End file.
